bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Shaman
Grand Shaman The Grand Shaman (Gram for short) is a high level boss that resides deep within the basement level of the Orc Cave. To access the basement one must collect three different keys from the Shamans found inside the Orc Cave to unlock the doors found in the central hub. Once in the basement one must defeat the disciple directly south of the door located in the northern most part of the basement, however be warned that once you enter the room the door will lock behind you essentially trapping you inside until the Grand Shaman is defeated or you meet an untimely demise. Statistics: Although it is difficult to make exact determinations since you can't polymorph into Grand Shaman I have compiled statistics on what I have observed *After adding up my attacks I believe he has 500hp which would mean he has a life level 60 *He has to have a very high blunt skill (I'd assume 40 or higher) as he can consistently hit 20's and sometimes 30's on players with 50+ defense not to mention hes capable of doing 40+ damage to a lower defense player. *He has a very high defense as well as you will find yourself hitting quite a lot of 1's on him unless you have a strong weapon and weapon skill *He has a shield skill of at least 5 as he is able to wield a Spiked Shield if given to him *He has a magic skill of at least 10 as he can cast confusion *He has a fairly high drinking skill as I I've seen him successfully drink a stoneskin potion before *Has a bind wounds skill of at least 1 as he can regenerate hp *He isn't very fast and can be outrun by a player, although say your prayers if he somehow gets a hold of a speed potion Strategy: Typically people go on Grand Shaman runs with two or more people. A common strategy involves 1 player entering the Gram room invisible to clear out the Shamans and Disciples first so everybody can concentrate solely on the Gram. Players typically take turns tanking the Gram and allow other players to tank once their hp gets low and begin tanking again when they have sufficient health again. When Gram gets reduced to about half his hp he will start spamming spells. His spells include healing wind, teleport, summon wolf, summon bat, blur, single shot and 3 shot ember, and confusion. He spawns with different scrolls each time so no two battles will be the same, however I'd say without question his deadliest spell is confusion and players should prepare to run away from him and or teleport if their magic level allows it when he reaches half his hp hoping not to get hit by this spell. Although it can be quite difficult very high level players can solo Grand Shaman. A player hoping to solo it should bring at least 2-3 teleport scrolls, and about 3-6 extra life pots just in case things get hairy. Typically a solo player clears the room of any and all Disciples and Shamen before he spawns. Hit and run tactis are often used to attack Gram while taking minimal to no damage. This involves timing your hits inbetween the Gram's attacks and running before he can hit you. The easiest time to do this when Gram attacks at approximately the same time with both hands allowing the player to get in 1 or 2 hits without getting hit. This takes a lot of concentration and patience to perfect. When soloing a player needs to pay even more attention to the half way point in Gram's health and be ready to teleport if you end up confused and stuck in a sticky situation. Drops: *Around 50 gold from Grand Shaman and 150-200 from treasure chest *Scrolls (Common-Rare) All types drop from treasure chest with the higher level scrolls being the rarest. Gram drops scrolls also, however most of the time Gram will use up all his scrolls by the time you defeat him *Large Sash (Common) *Mace (Rare) *Amulet of Preservation (Rare) *Casting Sash (Rare) *Thick Book (Very Rare) *Sapphire (Extremely Rare) drops from treasure chest